nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Sugoroku
Hajime Sugoroku 「''双六一''」 is a major supporting character of the anime and web manga series. He is one of the guards in charge of supervising Building 13 of Nanba Prison. Appearance Hajime Full.jpg|Full Appearance Hajime is a bald man with dark red eyes. Under his left eye is a cross shaped scar. He wears the standard Nanba Prison guard uniform, which consists of a black jacket with a white shirt and red tie, knee high black boots with red soles, a red belt with a gold buckle, white gloves, and a guard cap with the Nanba insignia and gold cording on it. It also includes a red armband, golden shoulder adornments, and gold bars on the collar of his shirt. Each sleeve of his jacket has two yellow lines, indicating that he is a supervisor. His name tag is pinned to his left breast. Personality He is a stern, intimidating man who takes his job seriously. He's also a workaholic and hates it when he has to take days off. Despite this, he does go against the rules at times, such as not telling the warden about how the Cell 13 inmates constantly try to escape, as he doesn't want to lose his job or get demoted. He often gets annoyed at the antics of the Cell 13 inmates and will not hesitate to use force to bring them in. When stressed he tends to get angry easily and also gets stomach pains, most of which comes from dealing with the Cell 13 inmates. Despite taking his job seriously, he does hide some things from the Warden, such as the fact he has a pet cat, and the fact that the Cell 13 inmates frequently escape. Hajime is a very short tempered man, often yelling at people who annoy him. However, when addressing his superiors, he displays a calm professional attitude. Though he does show a little leniency towards the Cell 13 inmates, he can be quite brutal to them when they go too far and admits he only sees them as 'shitty little brats' he needs to keep his eyes on. He's also a very suspicious person and holds Jyugo as someone he needs to keep a careful eye on. Background Describe background here. Plot Describe plot here. The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *His favorite color is crimson. *He has a black belt in judo. *He likes are Soba and cigarettes *He dislikes squid *His hobbies include shogi and motocycles. *He is a heavy smoker. *According to the cell 13 inmates, he has no girlfriend. *Hajime's least favorite food is salmon roe. *He has a Master's teaching license in calligraphy. *''Hajime (はじめ)'' means "Beginning" used in Japanese traditional martial arts such as karate, judo, aikido and kendo, it is a verbal command to "begin". which matches Hajime’s specialty in fighting the kanji “一” means “first” or “one,each; every,single; alone". Sugoroku is a traditional Japanese new year board game. References Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13